Promises
by ImmortalSol
Summary: Separated at the end of Titan reign. Two souls split apart one from the passing of time, and the other from a self-made sacrifice to form a crystallized . Lifetimes pass and years go by, talk of Titans and heroes are only a thing of legends. Two thousand years later a new era comes and uncovering a discovery of the past awakening a spark to reunite long lost souls.


**Welcome people to the first ever chapter of my AoT fanfiction, Promises. I will warn you all though this can be a little OOC especially this first chapter so I'm sorry if it is, but eh they'll become themselves later on as the story goes on by. So anyways this is actually an answer to a prompt I saw on one of the blogging sites, I don't remember if we can name things in here so yeah, this entire thing is dedicated to shingekinoai. Who I hope will love this fic along with all of those who will add on and love this fic till my very last chapter.**

**Summary: Separated at the end of Titan reign. Two souls split apart one from the passing of time, and the other from a self-made sacrifice to form a crystallized . Lifetimes pass and years go by, talk of Titans and heroes are only a thing of legends. Two thousand years later a new era comes and uncovering a discovery of the past awakening a spark A secret within Rosewall Museum's most prized Emerald Chamber awakens reuniting bonded souls. With two voices always calling out. " Heichou?..Where are you?" " Brat, Just come back..."**

**Disclaimers:I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or anything you can recognize in this story.**

* * *

**Promises: Prologue**

Eren POV

I can't sleep the thought of tomorrow coming puts me on edge. In the morning we're going to set out and finally get rid of those monsters. Betraying their own kind and killing others for their further goals. Those weren't humans anymore they were devourers of their own kind Cannibals who gave up their humanity for their selfish goals. Cruel for striking fear within others and for forcing others to become monsters and carry heavy burdens on their shoulders.

I looked down at the little make-shift ring on my hand and the pale chest I was resting on. Lightly running my hand across the the muscle toned chest I lightly ran my fingers across the groves before kissing the soft skin and heard a groan above me.

"Shitty Brat go back to sleep." A low voice hissed. I snuggled closer to the body below me nuzzling his neck as the arm wrapped around my waist pulled me closer to the other body. "We have an important day tomorrow Eren. Sleep." He commanded.

"I know Heichou but I can't. I can't get back to sleep. Who knows probably in a little while I'll get to sleep." I told him. He sighed heavily as he just started threading his hand through my hair.

"Fine I'll join you since I know your shitty enough to ask me things while you're up." He said. I smiled at his comment knowing that he didn't mean it in a harsh way it's just his way of saying he was thinking of things too. Rivalle took my left hand with the ring on it as I saw his glistening in the pale moonlight. They weren't really something made for us. It was on an odd occasion that we stumbled on these things in an abandoned house we found one day and I thought that it would be nice to wear something representing one another.

"After this I'm going to give you a ring that isn't some other assholes but mine." He said. I looked up at him with a confused look as it was really out of his character for him to say that. He frowned as he looked down at me with his own confused look.

"What?" He questioned. "You don't think I can be a sappy little shit like you every now and then?" He questioned looking down at me with a slightly irritated look on his face. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No it's not that, but where did this sappy Rivalle come from?" I questioned teasingly.

"This is the last of the titans Eren there's nothing left for me to do." He put his forehead against mine looking at me with clear grey eyes. "But follow you." He proclaimed. I felt my cheeks heat up as he said this.

"You promise?" I asked. He nodded.

"To The Wide Blue Sea?"

" Into the fucking water." He answered in a sleepy voice

"To the dry yellow lakes?"

"Across the damn deserts."

"On top of white mountains?"

"Above the shitty sky."

"To Hell..." I said in a quiet voice. He rolled his eyes holding me closer to him.

"And back. Through time and space. Following you through all my lifetimes for us to be together." He said in a Levi like way. I smirked up at him as he sighed. I smiled softly at him as he stared down.

"What?"

"You promise?"

"Yes you shitty brat."

" In sickness and in health, through times of trouble and times of peace, for rich or for poor, from now and till eternity." I asked in a getting sleepier. I heard him groan.

"Dammit you shitty brat, what is that your fucking vows?" He grumbled. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Cheeky brat who the hell said you could hold the damn ceremony where we can't celebrate the wedding night." He kissed the side of my neck. I gasped and moaned out load. Levi put a knee between my legs putting fiction on my growing erection.

"Levi." I groaned.

" I promise you that for all eternity you and I will be together." He vowed with an exaggerated sigh. I reached up and caressed his face as he placed a hand on my cheek.

" Now to kiss the bratty bride?" I nodded my head wrapping my arms around his neck when he leaned down for our kiss.

"Ahh! Erwin!" The two of us froze in place as we continued to hear my best friend's heavy breaths and gasp for the commander. I felt so embarassed hearing an intimate moment between two other people. Levi just sighed as I heard him muttering under his breath. "At least someone's getting some." I smacked him on the chest. He smacked the back of my head as retaliation.

" Did I say something wrong?" He sassed. I rolled my eyes at him making him roll his back. "Damn Erwin, he's really gonna do that the night before a big day." He rolled over to his side as I suddenly became a body pillow for him as his legs and arms were wrapped around me tucking my head under his chin.

"I love you Rivalle." I told him in a small voice. He just grunted in return kissing my head and squeezing me close. I knew he wasn't ready yet to convey his feelings for me in words but with just that I knew that he loved me back just as much. We'll always be like this with each other knowing that the love we have though a struggle we'll always love the other. The more I thought about it for some odd reason I had a feeling growing in my stomach like an endless pit appeared at the bottom of my stomach as if this won't happen for a long while, but I just hope...

I hope this would never be our last.

Levi's POV

Hours have gone by and judging by the sun it was about mid afternoon as I worked slaying a thirty meter titan. I was starting to get worried about the shitty brat leading his squad in the center of the titan's territory. The sun starts to hit me, though I'm used to it. It's still fucking shitty to be working under. A fifteen meter titan just fall to my west side as Eren's friend Armin lands next to me sheathing his blades.

"Heichou, There are only a portion of their masses. The rest of us can handle what's left." He relieved of this I was able to check on my brat as I took that as a signal to leave using the 3DMG towards the east where Eren was headed with his own unit of shitheads to get to the center of the titans. I know I don't have to worry about the brat knowing he can take care of himself but being the brat that he is he's going to fuck up somewhere. I sighed crossing paths with Hanji who just took down a Titan.

"Four eyes." I addressed landing beside her. She turns towards me with a tired smile. It's hard to kill the titans knowing that they are humans, but there nothing we can do with people who lost their own sense of humanity. She sighed releasing her used dull blades for a new set.

"Ah Levi how's your hunting?" She said jokingly. I gave her a questioning look as she looked back towards the scene 3DMG motors whirling around us with cries of our soldiers both of victory and pain. I grunted as I looked back at her.

"Where's Eren?" I questioned. She pondered a bit with a more serious look on hr face.

"He went north following one of the enemy titans." She said. I nodded my head and just left her there. A shifter spells bad news for the brat I was able to come in contact others from his unit pointing me towards his direction.

When I do get to him his Titan was already starting to go up in smoke. I attached my hooks on him and sliced the space around around Eren to be careful of making sure that I didn't hit him skeptical of his regenerative powers. Bracing myself as the Titan toppled over I held Eren close to my chest. Now kneeling in the middle of his titans thoracic cavity. I looked down seeing his serene face resting till his nose started scrunching and his body tensing.

"Eren." I called out. He groaned and turned his head into my chest before opening his wide green eyes. He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

"Levi." He sighed happily. He was a little weaker to return then his other transformations, so he slumped down on my chest. I kissed his forehead and sat there with him on my lap.

" is it over Heichou?" He asked looking around us in a weak voice. I pulled his chin gently looking back towards me and nodded my head. Shoulders slumped forward pressing our foreheads together and nodded my head.

"It's done brat." I said. He smiled softly and laid back on my shoulder sighing in relief as he held onto my I wrinkled white shirt and on my left hand. I didn't mind seeing that he was dead beat tired. Though later on I'd make sure that when he cleans it to iron or again. Keeping my hold on around him and his hands tight in my shirt We sat there holding each other as the whirling of 3DMG motors started to surround us along with triumphant cheers from the troops.

"Eren!"

"Levi-Heichou!"

I looked up to see our squad jogging towards us with tired and joyfilled smiles. Hanje and Erwin were following the brats to where we were to report.

"Ah look at the love birds all cuddled up~" Hanje teased. I threw the nearest rock at her as she just laughed dodging it. Erwin ignored it passing by her and stood before us next to Armin.

"The titans are gone from our area." Erwin said looking down at the two of us. "Whatever you did Jeager the Titans just started to drop like flies, good job." He praised my wide eyes lover.

"Thank you Sir." He said with a tired voice yawning as he cuddled closer to me with his eyes starting to drop. " I'm feeling a little tired Heichou." Eren said with a slight pout on his lips. I ruffled his head as he put his face in the crook of my neck. Hanje was about to coo at the two of us when Mikasa gave her a hard glare. Through time it seems that the two of us have come to a sort of agreement with each other to take care of this brat.

"Then sleep as long as you want Eren you deserve it after what you did for humanity, " Mikasa said softly looking at him before turning her head back to the group of misfits we decided to take in after a time. " you and everyone else who helped us gain our peace back." I saw ice blue eyes flash at her statement and made me raise a question at the two.

"Hey Levi," I heard Eren call softly. I turned back to Eren and his half lidded eyes. "Can I have your Jacket for a minute?" He asked. My jacket in a eighty degree heat? It's fucking hot right now why would he want it?

"Why brat?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the bright eyed young man. He just shrugged as I felt him tug on the green cloack.

"I'm tired and I want to use it as a blanket." He stated tugging on it again. I sighed and in clipped it draping it over his body. He smiled and snuggled closer. "Hey, Levi." He called again.

"What?" I groaned. He giggled as he heard my irritation...wait but he doesn't giggle I front of his peers especially that shithead Jean.

"You promise when I wake up can we go to the beach together?" He asked. I sighed and rubbed his bicep as he started to doze off.

" Didn't I tell you this morning Brat I'll take you to the damn beach." I reminded him. His hand slipped its grip from his hold on my shirt as it layed on his stomach.

"Can we being Armin and Mikasa?" He questioned again. I turned to looked at Armin and Mikasa as they looked at him with worry in their eyes. I snapped my head back towards the brat and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah we'll do all of that mushy family bonding shit you want us to do brat." I breathed out kissing his forehead only to feeling staring to get colder as the seconds ticked by.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him when he asked that. I was starting to get suspicious as he said this.

"Eren you better not be dying on me." I snapped at the brat. He shook his head and drifted towards the hand still carding through his hair.

"I'm not dying Levi I'm only taking a nap you idiot." He breathed out. " You know you're...really comfortable...Heichou." He mumbled out.

"Eren." I called out. Everyone stiffened as he didn't respond.

"Eren, get up." I called out in a harsh voice. I felt the pit of my stomach drop as he let go of my hand. My eyes widened as I shook him trying to get him back to consciousness. "Eren!" I called out losing my composure as I shook him harder.

Armin and Mikasa soon were at either side of Eren kneeling down besides me trying to coax him to open his eyes. The two were driven into hysterics yelling out for hi as I sat there numb holding him to my chest. Their lovers came and grabbed the two as they saw that there was nothing we could do. Armin was sobbing into Erwin's chest as he was engulfed in Erwin's one good arm, while Mikasa was holding onto Leonhart as tightly as she could crying softly into her shoulder.

I looked back down at Eren's serene face and caressed his cheek running my thumb over his paling cheek. Kissed his eyes then his cheeks when I felt a slow breath come four his nose. I was about to call for Hanje when I saw Eren open his mouth.

"You...promise...right?" He said with a hopeful voice.

"Yes, goddammit you shitty brat, I'll take you anywhere you want just, dammit Eren, just wake up." I said in a a shaky breath. I rubbed circles on his hand when

"Levi...I...lov-" I sat there waiting for him to finish only to be answered by motionless lips.

I pressed my lips to his cold forehead for a long time till I heard a gasp come from the ranks as they yanked me away from his body. Years of fighting I slipped away from their grasp only to see why they pulled me away from him. His feet was becoming covered in a transparent green crystal. The crystal started growing faster as it soon covered him entirely from head to toe.

"Eren!" I heard his friends call out. I stood there rigid when Mikasa and Armin went to the crystal encasing Eren and tried to break him out.

"Stop it!" Someone cried out. I already knew that it was Leonhart who spoke. "It's no use." She said. Mikasa looked towards her as if she betrayed them again.

"Why to leave him in there and die all alone?!" She accused. Leonhart shook her head as Braun stepped away from the brunette in his arms. Seeing that just made me feel so cold inside once again just like before the brat.

"It's as he said." Braun said motioning towards Eren. "He's going to sleep." He said emphasizing the word 'sleep'. The hell does that even fucking mean? How long will he sleep? The damn brat could...could...deteriorate, inside of the damn thing. I squared my shoulders and walked briskly towards the brawny blonde and held his collar in my hand and yanked him down.

"The fuck do you mean shithead?" I asked with a cold tone. He gulped as he looked towards Bertolt who steppe up next to him. He put his hands up put a hand on the blonde's chest when I felt someone trying to pull me back away from the blonde. When I looked to see it was only the shitty glasses, then again she was the only one psychotic enough to actually do this right now.

I yanked my shoulder back from her and stood back in position In front of the tall pair of titans. Though guessing by their postures they were weary of me right now.

"Speak, what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"It's almost similar to Annie's own encasement when you captured her after ambushing in Rose." Bertolt started pausing as he looked at everyone to see if they understood. I gave him a dark glare as he continued on." She was able to stay alive in the crystal for a period of time."

"But how is that possible without needing nourishments? Hanje asked in a serious tone. All shifter titans looked towards each other for an answer only to shrug and shake their heads.

"It's just that way we can't tell, so who knows." Annie said closing the subject.

"So we don't know when Eren will wake up?" Mikasa asked with a hand on the crystal. They shook their heads. She had a down cast look on her face as Leonhart walked towards her and wrapped her arms around to comfort her.

"Only time can tell when Eren will wake up." She said looking on towards the crystal. I walked to him and felt the smooth surface of the crystal and looking at his silhouette. There's still hope that my wide eyed lover will wake up again. Where I comfort him, protect him stand beside him and just be with him again. Caressing the smooth surface I looked towards the rest of them.

"We'll wait then." I announced speaking up in the crowd. I saw them turn their heads to me and look towards each other confused and hopeful. "We'll protect the damn brat till that time comes and he'll open his eyes again." I saw Armin and Mikasa look towards the others to see what their reactions would be and they all nodded.

"We'll do it, the 104th should stick together especially after all the shit that's happened to us." Kirshtein said representing the group.

"Besides anything involving Eren is bound to have some excitement." Springer said with a slight laugh. The others saw the humor in this as well laughing with him. I turned back to Eren's form and looked towards his head's silhouette.

'In sickness and in health, through of trouble and times of peace, for rich or for poor, from now and and eternity.' The brat's voice came to my head a promise he made to me and made me give to him. I felt my heart clench remembering those words. I ran my thumb across my finger only to feel skin.

"Sleep Eren, just sleep when you wake up I'll be with you."

"I love you."

* * *

And there you have it the prologue to the story. Please if anyone actually wants to see this thing continue please leave a review, favorite, set as an alert or even better all three! If there is enough of a fanbase I will seriously update this thing often if not then...eh. We'll see. So please leave any type of review and criticism is totally welcome both good and bad.

Till next! -ImmortalSol


End file.
